Fred's Back!
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: Well, who wasn't depressed by the fact that Fred was dead? Nobody, exactly, so read if you want Fred back! Read and Review!


**Characters don't blong to me...and never will. I thought, hmmmm, how could Fred not be dead, and then it came to me...read and review**

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione sat around the Gryffindor table, almost all of them had tears running down their faces, with the exception of George, who was sat, head in hands, his eyes were closed, and he was deep in thought, well this is what it looked like.

Really, George was trying to use the power he had shared with his twin Fred, seeing if it was possible that they were wrong, and that Fred was still alive, he tried to use their connection, get any shared thoughts, when none came out after a while, he looked up at his parents and family, and then looked at Harry and Hermione, who was sat holding hands with Ron, he gave a slight smile at this, and then a tear slid down his face.

"Ok, we need t-to figure out wha-wha-t we want d-done with F-Fred's b-body, do we..." But Mrs.Weasley couldn't carry on, as she burst into tears.

"Do we bury him here or at home?" Mr.Weasley carried on for his wife, who was now sobbing into his shoulder.

"Dad, can't we do this later?" Percy spoke up, for the first time to his Father.

"No, Percy we can't, Mcgonagal needs to know tonight, I know this is hard for you all, but we will get through this!" he replied.

"Dad, can I go please, I wanna- I need to say goodbye- to-to him." George muttered, head loweredto the table still.

"Eh- yes George, I understand, yes you can go."

With that George got up and walked through the great hall, everyone staring after him, knowing this was especially hard for him.

George entered the room they had put Fred's body inside, and he walked over to him, but when he looked down, he didn't see Fred, but the body of the death eater Crabbe, and he was wearing Fred's clothes. Did that mean Fred didn't die, did Crabbe use Poly Juice potion, so where was the real Fred?

He got up and ran back down to the great hall, and to the suprise of his family, he shouted, "FRED'S NOT DEAD!" and he gave them a huge smile.

Mrs.Weasley just cried even more. Ron got up and walked over to George, "George, what do you mean?"

"You know the place we put Fred, well Crabbe's there now, and he's wearing Fred's clothes, and he's used poly juice potion, Fred's alive somewhere!"

"George, I'm sorry, you're just in denial over his death." Ron said, suprisingly sympathetically.

"Right, so who's died?" A voice said, everyone turned towards the entrance of the Great Hall, there stood Fred, a little dishevelled, but in one piece and truely alive!

"TOLD YOU!" George shouted, and he ran into the arms of his brother.

Mrs.Weasley and Ginny gave amazed smiles, and ran to him too, after a while the rest of the boys and Hermione and Fleur, ran too.

"You're alive, Oh Fred, where have you been?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Eh, I just woke up, and I was inside Filch's office, and it was dark, and everything was quiet, so I came out to see where you all were. And then George was going on about someone being dead...who died? And, when did the war end? I gather Harry won though!"

"Well, you died...or Crabbe did, and he looked like you, but Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry died at one point too!" Ginny answered.

"And, the war ended about an hour ago, I won, and Voldemort's dead!" Harry answered.

"Oh, Fred, I've missed you!" came the voice of a girl, who ran up and placed her arms around him, he looked down, into the face of Angelica.

"Fred, you're alive!" Came other voices, that of Katie, Alicia and Lee.

"Eh, I never actually died...But eh, hello!" And he leant down and in front of everyone, he kissed Angelica. Everyone smiled, and Alicia and Katie ran up to them and shoved them arms around them.

"Alicia, come here!" George grabbed her, and twirled her around, placing his own lips upon hers.

Katie, running into the arms of her boyfriend, Lee.

Everyone was perfect, and the Weasley's were all alive.

**Please Review**


End file.
